Hate me, Don't Love Me
by InfectiousPsychosis
Summary: A war has broken out between the two kingdoms of Airyglyph and Aquios. Albel the Wicked has managed to capture a servant of Queen Aquaria...Fayt Leingod...But things don't go as planned...This is my first fic! R&R! Chapter 6 Up! AlbelxFayt and now xCliff!
1. The Beginning

Chaa, this is my first fan fiction .0

Yeah…So please, don't be too hard on me…I would like to know how I can improve, though- Pleeeaaase enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean…But I DO own Saruka!

On the planet of Elicoor II, a fierce battle is being fought between two kingdoms. Airyglyph and Aquios. So far, the battle is leaning towards Airyglyph's victory…But can it change? Albel the Wicked, the man who knows no emotion, has captured our blue-haired warrior on a whim that he would be able to insure Airyglyph's victory. But it doesn't go as planned…Fayt Leingod, working under Queen Aquaria, has a duty. A duty to gather as much information as he can.

Days have past, and Fayt Leingod is still captive. The victory of Airyglyph is on the horizon…Albel is sure. But Albel has started to change while around Fayt…Could it be possible for Albel the Wicked to fall in love? If so, Fayt and the Kingdom of Aquios' survival depends on it.

His vermillion optics stared deeply into the mirror, his thin lips fixed into a menacing sneer, but quickly twisted back into his trademark crooked grin. The tips of his metal claws ran over his midriff, before dropping back to his side. Tousled ebony locks swayed as he turned, tickling his slightly tanned cheeks.

The Kingdom of Airyglyph and the Kingdom of Aquios had been locked in a fierce war for some time now, and neither side seemed to be weakening. Albel rested his metallic left arm on the hilt of his katana, closing his eyes briefly.

"Aquarian scum…Why don't they realize they are no match for us? …Open your eyes, maggot! I was asking you a question!"

Albel drew back his gauntleted arm, slashing the bound blue-haired teen across the face with a swift swipe of his claws.

Sleep-deprived sea-green optics flickered open, glaring at the Glyphian soldier. Blood ran from his cheek, dripping onto the cobblestone floor of the dungeon. This was Fayt Leingod…A spy for Queen Aquaria of Aquios. It had been several weeks since he had first been brought here.

Albel's eyes narrowed at Fayt, drawing his katana from it's sheath with a gentle gliding movement.

"Pathetic little worm…What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

His lips were fixed into his trademark maniacal smirk as Albel reached forward with his claw, tilting Fayt's head back gently. The warrior grinned, leaning closer to the bound boy. Fayt could feel Albel breathing down the collar of his shirt.

"If you don't want to die…I suggest that you start talking…It's not that I would care…I'll just go off and capture another…And another…And another until we get sufficient information."

The Glyphian solder chuckled to himself, stepped back a few paces to look straight at Fayt. His ruby eyes pierced into Fayt's blue ones.

"We'll never give up…Not to the likes of you…!" With that said, Fayt shook his head once before spitting in Albel's face. The glob of saliva managed to stick onto Albel's cheek. The warrior smirked, slicing the smooth blade of his katana across Fayt's chest. The cut was deep enough to draw blood.

"Lord Albel…Lord Woltar wishes to speak with you…Ah…Am I interrupting?"

The auburn haired woman standing in the doorway smiled wickedly, before backing out of the room. Albel turned to stare at her, before beckoning her forth with a finger.

"I do not mind your interruption, you scum! What does the senile old man wish to talk to me about!"

The woman smirked, taking a step back. Her tattered green dress swayed around her ankles.

"I do not know, Sir. That you shall have to find out for yourself…."

With that, the woman ran out of the dungeon, slamming the door behind her with an audible THUD. Albel growled ferociously, running up to the door and punching it with his fist.

"Damn her! Saruka never gives me any answers…Bah…Worthless maggot…She should have been left to die out there…One day…I should make her suffer…"

Fayt looked at Albel, frowning. He was truly a depressing sight with the stones of grey built around his battered body. This didn't seem to strike anything within Albel Nox but a stony glare.

"Don't feel relieved just yet…I'll be back…I promise."

And with that, Albel turned sharply on his heel before storming out of the dungeon cell, slamming the door behind him. Fayt flinched at the sound, but then remained still. One day...He hoped…One day he would be free from here….


	2. Decisions In Fayt's POV

Okays…This section of the story is mainly Fayt's POV! And he's got some attitude problems and uses some VERY vulgar swear words in this chapter…. :dances: Alrighty, we'll see how this goes….

Saruka: JUST….GET….ON WITH IT!

Oh, and no, Saruka will not end up being a Mary-Sue…:is against Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus and Despies- Anyway….ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Saruka: Finally… . ;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: Til The End of Time. Because if I did, I'd be a very rich and happy teenager with a mansion made out of sushi….But, I do own Saruka. She's my made-up who is NOT a Mary-Sue. She sometimes makes very random appearances. You'll see her if you tilt your head to the side, stick out your tongue, and recite God's prayer backwards 10 times.

Decisions-From Fayt's POV

I struggled against the thick chains as best I could, but to no avail. I knew that it was completely hopeless for me at the moment…But why? Why did it have to be me that was captured? Why not Nel? Or Roger? Or Adray? No…It had to be me…It looks like Destiny really isn't on my side, after all…Lazily, I leaned back against the rough cobblestone wall behind me.

Stealing a glance at the shackles that bound by wrists, I noticed that they only had one binding on them. If only I could just figure out how to remove the hinge…Then I would be free! I'm pretty sure that they miss me back and Aquios…But then again…Why does part of me want to stay here? And why the hell do I feel tingly around that other man…What's his name? Alfred? Albel? Well, whoever he is…I'm starting to think strange things…Awkward things…

….Bizarre things?

You get the point…Don't you? Hey wait a second…Where's my food? I'm hungry! I thought I was important…Hmm…Maybe they're trying to starve me so I talk just to get food…

Ha! Fat chance I'll ever do that….Before I knew it, my stomach started to grumble. Damn! I'm so hungry…No, Fayt, focus…Focus…You have more important things to think about here! Like how the hell do you get out of this hell house? Hell house, indeed! They're crazy here! They're all crazy! Insane! Nuts! Big bastards who only care about their money!

The next thing I knew, I was screaming out and drooling like a madman. Damn…I must really be going insane here. I looked over at the bars, struggling a bit against the chains as the tall woman I saw before peeked her head in to see what was going on. Heh, she must probably think I'm a nutshell. I noticed her brow furrow in frustration and her index finger fly to her mouth.

Bitch! Who is SHE telling to be quiet? Huh! Hey, isn't she that lady who's supposed to feed the prisoners? If she is…She better have a good explanation to not have given me my daily stale bread crumbs and dirtied water! Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch!

Okay, I just need to breathe…Why the hell is she staring at me like that? God damn it!

"Stop staring at me, lady! Go goggle at somebody else!"

Saruka grinned impishly to herself, causing me to feel even more frustrated. As if I didn't have enough to think about already…Why the hell was she grinning, anyway?

"Hey, you. Kid. You're hungry, right? Well, too bad. I have orders not to feed you until you spill the beans about your Kingdom's 'secret weapon'."

Secret weapon? The fuck…? How did she know about that? Was there a spy in our kingdom or something? Because I think there's a mole somewhere in there…And when I get back, I'm going to…I shook my head to clear my thoughts, inhaling deeply. Opening my eyes, I turned my sea-green gaze upon her, tilting my head quizzically.

"Starving me to death? What's the point of starving me to death? After all…I know everything about our Kingdom's plans to annihilate you…"

I noticed Saruka twitch a bit as I spoke. I couldn't help but smirk at her. Looks like somebody's loosing her air of calmness already…

"If I hear one more word out of you, I'll…" Saruka stopped.

I rested the back of my head against the cobblestone behind me, the smirk still plastered on my lips. The next thing I knew was that I was laughing loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls of my cell. It was possibly the most amusing thing I have ever heard. The little wench didn't know what to do with a lowly…Aquarian..Maggot…What am I saying…I let my head roll forwards as I started to remember, remorsefully, why I was here in the first place. My eyes traveled back over to the bars that kept me in the cell. The wench had run off again. A sigh escaped my lips.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm so stupid…

"When am I ever going to be free from this hell hole…"

The end of chapter 2! I'm leaving it there….I'm having writers block….o-O Er…Yeah…RR!


	3. Decisions in Albel's POV

Third chapter is up, and I'm itchin' tas write here! Woo …..Oookay, maybe I'll cut this one short also…Losing it already…Bahhhh….Okay, let's get this chapter going before I lose it entirely…:pulls out megaphone: ACTION: plops down in director's chair:

………………………………..

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean…I swear, I don't….You know I don't…STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT:hides:

………..Decisions-From Albel's POV

Woltar was smiling. Stupidly smiling, but still it was smiling….And I don't like smiling…The tips of my metal claws rapped loudly against the scratched wooden surface of the meeting table, my chin resting in the palm of my good hand. Now then….Why was I here again? Something about people coming to save that boy down in the dungeon? Speaking of dungeon,…Where did that wench run off to? I'm thirsty.

"Albel. Pay attention, boy."

I closed my eyes slowly, deliberately emptying my lungs in a frustrated sigh. At this rate, the old man will never stop talking. Oh well. If he keeps this up, I'll gouge out his eyeballs with the claws, and then I'll-

"Albel!"

"Huh?" I peeked over at the man sitting besides me, my lips twisting into a sneer. Duke Vox. Something really bugs me about him…Maybe it's just because he knows my secrets…Or, maybe it's just that he's a squirming little maggot that can't do his own work without thinking? "What is it, Vox…"

Woltar shook his head, his eyes closed. I swear that the old man's nose is growing bigger each passing second….Disgusting worm….I folded my arms across my chest, leaning back in my chair. Being the captain of the Black Brigade did have it's ups and chairs were definitely one of the ups.

"The rumors state that several strangely dressed people have been sighted staying at the inn in Arias. I suspect that these people are from Aquarian territory. Even if they are not, we still have to take precautions. The Kingdom of Aquaria will do anything to win. Vox shall bring them here…And see to it that the Inquisitor does his work."

I quirked an eyebrow in amusement, my eyes still closed. Vox's Inquisitor loves his job too much…I should do the interrogating, not him….

"May I request…That I do the asking of the questions?" The words seemed to roll off my tongue like water. I hated that feeling….

Vox and Woltar eyed me curiously…It seemed as if they thought I had something on my face….Do I have something on my face?

"I would ask you to do that, Albel, but my Inquisitor is the best around. Nobody escapes him."

"Your Inquisitor loves his job too much." I snapped, turning to face Vox. My eyes were narrowed in spite, but I still managed to keep my trademark smirk plastered upon my face. Duke Vox has another thing coming if he thinks that his lackey works better than I, Albel Nox, Captain of the Black Brigade.

"What's the matter, old man? At a loss of words?" I grinned at Vox, turning back to face Woltar. "I shall be the temporary Inquisitor. No questions about it, or I guarantee that your death will be slow and painful."

Woltar leaned forward, resting his forehead in the palms of his hands as I stood up to leave at return to the dungeon. His eyes were closed, and I pretty much had the feeling that he wanted to say something to me, but couldn't. His mouth just wouldn't work. Vox continued to eye me suspiciously, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed together. Bah, it made him look like the old and crippled maggot he really was…

"I await orders from the king for when I will depart for Arias."

Finally, Woltar lifted his head and stared at me with a strange kindness in his eyes. "You know, boy, you remind me of myself when I was young…."

Startled by his words, I whipped around quickly and let the words flow rapidly. "When you were young you were nothing but immoral imbecile that couldn't think for himself! Do not think I do not remember just because I was a nothing but a mere child with nobody to care for!" My chest was heaving after I finished, my eyes fixed into my most menacing glare. "You're fortunate that I have better things to do."

Woltar chuckled to himself, resting his forehead in the palms of his hands. "You get your temper from Glou…But there is a hidden passion within you, inherited from your mother…Elzabeth."

My eyes widened. That maggot was talking about my parents again…Who does he think he is!

"You, Woltar, know NOTHING about my parents!" "On the contrary, Albel. I know more than you ever will."

With those words, I dropped all defense, backing off with an incredulous look on my tan-skinned face…Did he really have to say that? "Touché, old man…Touché…."

I continued on way, slowly opening the dungeon's door with a shaking hand. Something that Woltar had said back there really scared me…But why? Slowly I stepped down the cold rock that they have carved the stairs from, the sounds of my footsteps echoing off the walls. In the distance, I could hear the groaning of the other prisoners, and the droplets of water that fell from the moss-coated ceiling.

My clawed hand clenched the hilt of my katana as I stopped infront of the cell door that lead into the room where the Aquarian boy was held. I started to wonder what it really felt like to not be able to fight back.

"Holding hostages have never been my style…" I smirked, grabbing a loaf of bread off the nearest table and walked inside, kicking the door closed behind me. I noticed the blue-haired boy was struggling against the chains, trying in vain to grab one of the shackles that bound his wrists.

"Don't bother, boy. Those are the strongest around. Made especially for you."

He gave me a harsh glare, but then allowed his green optics to trail downward to the loaf in my good hand. Fayt's left eye twitched a bit, before he went limp in the chains, groaning. I had to admit, the boy was amusing me, groaning like that. Slowly I made my way over to stand infront of him, leaning over to look at him at eyelevel. His eyes were narrowed at me, but I didn't care. Not at all. Smiling quietly to myself, I began to rip off chunks of bread and hold them up to his mouth.

"What are…You doing!" Fayt struggled a bit, but gave in and accepted the bread. His face was a bit pale…Must have thought I was trying to kill him or something.

"I'm feeding you, maggot. Don't take it the wrong way…I'm in charge of you. Not Vox. I know that he gave the wench, Saruka, orders not to feed you."

Fayt leaned towards me, a slight blush rising up on his cheeks. "You're acting on your own accord?" I could feel myself blushing as well…He was so close to me…Quickly I pulled away, biting my bottom lip. "Don't take it the wrong way, fool." The hell? Is that Aquarian maggot trying to seduce me? Because it's working…

He pulled back as well, smirking to himself. God damn it…He must be some sort of symbologist with a new spell to seduce people? He better not be…I dusted off my good hand onto my skirt, picking up the leather whip from within the chest nearby with my gauntleted hand. "Alright, enough talk. It's time to play now…"

Fayt's eyes widened as he tried to get as far away from me as possible. "Oh, shit…."

……………End

I'm ending it there. :hums: I wrote a lot today...Hehe…I just ended it because I dunno what else to put. RR, please:waves:


	4. Shadow the Tailor

Alright people! I'm back! And I feel alive! Muahahahaha! …I think…Woot? I'm sorry for leaving you! I was just busy writing an FMA (Full Metal Alchemist) thing for my sister…Forgive me? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar on top? Oo

Well then…let's get this chapter started. I have no intention of causing any displeasure, soooo….

Disclaimer: I do not own Star ocean, or it's characters, or any part of this dang game! Get it straight! Gee! ….And yes, I am positive that Albel's mother's name is Elzabeth...Say it with me, E-L-Z-A-B-E-T-H! -twitch twitch- But in this story, I do own Saruka, Evelith, Shadow, and some others…My sister owns some of them too. These characters will magically appear if you tilt your head back, stare at the ceiling while cross eyed, and recite the words 'hdougbousgduoguaguo auosguf husfgoauf' backwards! Good luck! -evil laughter-

…………….Shadow the Tailor

"…Oh, shit…" Fayt whispered, his eyes widening at the sight of the whip. "Uh…Uh…" He twitched, trying to pull back farther away from the wicked one, but only ended up meeting solid wall. Damn rock structures…Damn them all! "Get away!"

Albel chuckled to himself, cracking the whip loudly. It was true, he had obtained a new respect for prisoners like Fayt. They didn't give you any time to do your business…You just had to stay there, chained to the wall with shit and whatnot running down your leg. Laying his eyes upon the trembling body, the ebony-haired swordsman dropped the whip to the ground and held up the loaf of bread, tearing off a piece and holding it to his captive's lips.

"Open your mouth. Now."

Albel twitched a little bit, pushing the piece of stale bread into Fayt's mouth with his index claw. Now, why did he say he was going to feed him again? Was he…Sexually attracted to the boy? Er…No…Not possible for Albel 'the Wicked' Nox…Right? That really can't be possible! Albel shook his head, shoulder-length locks of ebony hair tipped with a dark blonde brushing against his fair-skinned cheeks. Well, if Fayt was also attracted to him, Albel couldn't really blame him. It was common for women to fall for his body…Wait a second…

Fayt isn't a woman…He's a man. Albel gulped, pushing another piece of bread into Fayt's mouth, his expression remaining neutral. Blank. Nothing…For a few moments deep crimson optics met emerald green, freezing in place. Albel's breathing was shallow and barely audible as his eyes traveled downwards, but snapped back up. He didn't just go there…Albel the Wicked did _not _just go there.

"If you aren't feeling well, I'll be happy to feed myself." Fayt's voice had brought Albel back to life, wide emerald optics staring intently at Albel's unusually pale face. It seemed as though Fayt was expecting Albel to untie him, to unchain him, or to fall over dead any second now. The wicked man shot a glare in Fayt's direction, flexing his metal claw in a show of his unusually large pride…the pride he refused to swallow. The pride he refused to conceal. The pride that got his ass kicked several times by Duke Vox. Just the thought of the conceited man made Albel shudder slightly in rage.

"No, I cannot take any chances with somebody such as…" Albel stopped talking, subconsciously lifting the half-eaten loaf of bread to his own lips and inserting it into his mouth, nibbling it a bit. His crimson gaze roved from the crest-fallen boy to the area near the next set of shackles that were attatched to the wall. The dark one twitched, grinning like a madman which caused his teeth to dig into a stale grain of the bread, breaking off some pieces that deposited into his mouth.

"Hey! I thought that was for me!" Fayt complained, glaring bitterly at Albel, the left corner of his mouth twitching slightly in annoyance. Albel did not just eat it. He did not…He did not…He did. The blue-haired embodiment of destruction sighed, slumping down in the chains.

The raven haired swordsman stole a glance in the other's direction, his cold gaze lingering upon the weakened one. No doubt that his friends would come to save him, taking into mind how long Fayt had been here. Spitefully Albel narrowed his eyes at his prisoner, his smile widening. "They won't come for you." He whispered, snapping his head forward to look at Fayt, his blonde-tipped locks falling gently over his shoulders and settling back into place. With a cat's grace, the Wicked one lifted his metal gauntlet, slamming it into the cobblestone constructed wall next to Fayt's head, supporting himself as he leaned forward.

"Ah, my beautiful blue-haired warrior…" Albel purred, wrapping the whip around his good hand and lifting up Fayt's chin with it, a wicked smile piercing his lips. What the hell…? What did he think he was doing, exactly? The blood drained from Fayt's face, not only from the closeness, but from what Albel had said. About the 'They won't come for you', and the 'My beautiful blue-haired warrior' parts.

Fayt's breaths came in short pants as Albel drew even closer, suddenly ceasing as the dark swordsman laid his lips over his own. They were just so soft…Unmarred…Just so angelic. To him, these weren't the lips of a madman, or a warrior with a mean streak and lust for bloodshed and death…

To Fayt Leingod, Albel was like some kind of fallen angel descent from Heaven itself with his wings consumed in flame. He had to resist the temptation to kiss him back but…He just couldn't. Fayt couldn't…He just…

Fiercely he returned the kiss, leaning as far as he was able to from his bonds. The tip of Albel's tongue pressed at Fayt's lips, demanding entrance. Almost instantly Fayt parted his lips, letting his would-be nemesis's tongue slither into his mouth. For a moment, their tongues danced with each other, entwining passionately before parting slowly, lips lingering upon each other before ending the bittersweet moment.

"…You kiss good." Albel whispered, chuckling darkly to himself.

"…I'd say the same for you." Fayt breathed, leaning back against the wall.

"And I'd say you two need to get a room." Came another voice, drawing the two's attention almost immediately.

A sultry woman stood in the doorway of the cell, her curvaceous figure veiled in shadows, the dull light flickering over her body, illuminating her gentle features. She bit her lip, stretching it slightly and seemingly unable to feel the pain that her own teeth caused her. Crossing her arms over her breasts gently, she watched the two with violet optics before letting her cold gaze rove from the two down to the stone floor of the specially constructed prison.

The woman shifted her weight on her legs, her hips swaying as she did so. Her raven dress accented the curves of her voluptuous body. Quizzically, she raised her eyebrows at them, awaiting a reply. Her raven locks of hair brushed behind her ear, you couldn't really tell that she was a deceiving person. She looked more of a noble than any.

She chuckled softly to herself, leaning forward. "Sir Albel…" The woman asked in a huskily seductive voice.

She was pretty. Gorgeous even. Fayt would've easily fallen for her, if he wasn't already captivated by his handsome, dark holder.

……..Yeah right!

Fayt would've fallen for her…

If she was actually a woman. The being that stood in the doorway was slim like Albel, shoulder-length tresses of silken raven hair brushed behind one ear, bangs of ebony having fallen over one of the alluring violet optics. Alas, it was true. This person, this thing with humanoid features, was…A man. The features that Fayt had seen before were just a result of his daze. The 'dress' was certainly NOT a dress, but delicately woven article of clothing, namely a robe, that had been dyed black with an artificial appealing sheen.

"Well?" He asked, staring intently at Albel with his one eye.

Albel was just as speechless at Fayt at the moment, but had the words taken right out of his mouth by his own prisoner.

"We don't need a room…" Fayt smiled nervously at the newcomer, chuckling softly. "…And you startled us."

"We mistook you for a woman." Albel stated simply, looking at the young runologist.

The young tailor's left eyebrow twitched as the dark Captain worded their mistake, his lips pursing into a thin line and eyes narrowing spitefully. These people did NOT know respect. These people did NOT know how to comment upon good looks. And certainly, these people did NOT just say what he thought they said.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Yelled the tailor, his tone of voice becoming quite harsh. "I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A WOMAN!"

"You sure? You have breasts." Fayt stated simply, looking blankly at the outraged tailor man.

"I DON'T HAVE BREASTS! ARGH!" Out of nowhere, a rather long pole forged from what appeared to be damask had appeared in his hands as he advanced towards the Captain and prisoner, a malicious gleam in his eye. "I'll teach you the consequences of saying such a thing…"

"Bring it on, fool." Albel's lips hitched up into a smirk as he pulled away from Fayt, his hand immediately going to the hilt of his katana.

……..End.

I'm leaving it there! Once again, I'm sorry for not updating in like…Forever…Forgive me…!


	5. Defying DestinyReally Bad Pickup Lines

I'm sorry for the delay folks. It's just that my life has gone completely wrong since then…My parents are being asses; my mom banned me from my best friend AND my boyfriend for NO. REASON.

I HATE my life, and I mean it…And…I'm just going to get on with the story now…This is just really breaking me down…

I'm sorry if my despair affects my writing in any way…

Disclaimer: I do not own SO3. If I did own it, I'd have moved out of the house a LONG time ago, FAR away from my parents…Or, I would have already hired an assassin to kill them.

Claimer: I own myself, and Shadow.

Forewarning: Cliff Bashings!

…………………..Chapter Five: Defying Destiny and Really Bad Pickup Lines……………..

"Cliff….I'm so tired...Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Of course my fiery red head."

…Not before long, an argument broke out between the male and the female.

"Look you buffoon, we're in the middle of a town. Just admit that you're lost and that we should ask for directions! And possibly stay at an inn for the night…Jeez." Yelled the red head, optics of bright and fiery hue ablaze with an anti-passionate fire. This was Nel. Duh.

"Well, I would say something along the lines of that, but with the shitty script that the authoress gave me in THIS mood, I'm pretty sure that would just kill the moment!" Screamed the large blonde, muscles rippling as he smashed his closed fist into his open palm. This was Cliff. Use your head and you would've figured it out.

And not long after, a frying pan came flying out of a nearby window, effectively rendering the bright-locked gorilla stunned. A young woman leaned out of the window, semi-mid back length mahogany colored hair swaying a bit over her left shoulder. She looked as irritated as a rabid Lum, her glasses sitting cutely on the bridge of her nose. She peered over the light purple rims of them with narrowed brown optics, bearing her teeth at Cliff. "What did you just say!" The girl screamed, angrily shaking her clenched fist at the two.

Nel blinked at Cliff, then up at the girl.

__

And the bell goes ding.

The agent smiled coyly, folding her arms over her breasts and staring calmly up at the misplaced authoress, Aoki. "He said that you were a no good wench who makes boys flaccid upon glance, and hands out badly written scripts that suck worse than a Glyphian leech," Nel explained to Aoki, shaking her head. "Oh yeah, and he also said that gorilla's are better looking than you are."

Immediately, Aoki's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Did he really say all that?" The girl scratched the side of her head, leaving the window momentarily. After a few slips, bonks, crashes, and booms, the authoress returned to the open window with several porcelain mugs.

Cliff stood back up, dusting off his leather suit and turning back towards the authoress of Hate Me, Don't Love Me. "Listen you…!" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Almost immediately, several cuts opened in his flesh due to a mug flying through the air and smashing right on his face.

"Who're you calling…" Chuck. "…Such a bad writer…" Chuck. "That she couldn't…" Chuck. "Even beat a…" Chuck. "Rotten Aquarian bean…" Chuck. "In a writing contest? HUH!" Chuck, chuck, chuck….

….Few Hours Later…

Cliff lay in the bed of a room at the inn, his body almost completely wrapped in blood-soaked bandages. Also, he was sporting two black eyes and a large lump protruding from the top of his head. Oh yeah, and his lips were swollen, too. Nel sat at his bedside, her arms crossed and her back resting against the chair.

She was in a rather comfortable position, and she didn't want to move. "Cliff, I hope you learned your lesson?"

"…Ffmph…"

"Cliff?" Nel looked at him suspiciously, arching an eyebrow. "Did you say something?"

"….Fshucking Owtwesh…."

Nel's chest heaved with a heavy sigh, before she turned her torso towards the door, resting her left hand on the back of the chair. "Aooooooki. Cliff dirtied your name."

/BOOM/.

Without warning, the door was torn off of it's hinges and that same brown haired girl loomed maliciously in the doorway, her build taking up not even half of the doorframe. An eerie silence filled the room, some kind of deep blue aura dancing about the girl's features. Her chin was tipped down, but she managed to stare upwards with a pair of odd glowing eyes through a curtain of dark brown tresses.

"You're…Going to pay for this…" Aoki advanced forward, her voice high-pitched and raspy like a zombie's. "Cliiifff Fiiiiittiiiiiiiiiirr!" Suddenly, in a mad scramble, the girl ran at Cliff and got right to work -- clawing, biting, and scratching at the bandages and wounds. And occasionally stabbed him with a pencil.

"ARGH! MAKE HER STOP! PLEASE!" Cliff cried from under the rabid authoress, trying hard to push her small body away.

Nel closed her eyes, getting up from the chair and walking out the door. As she passed the reception desk, the woman behind it gave her a menacing glance. "…Who's going to pay for the damage?"

"…Cliff. He's the blonde one." The red head spoke coolly, proceeding out the door just as Cliff was ridden down the stairs by Aoki like a sled, uprooting the boards and getting his face smashed into the ground at the bottom. The receptionist sighed pathetically, writing down and adding the total cost of the damage the rabid writer and the blond gorilla were causing the inn.

"CLIFF FITTIR! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Aoki hissed, grabbing a handful of Cliff's hair and repeatedly banging his already deformed head into the ground.

"MOMMY!" Cliff gasped between hurts. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the next phase of his punishment, but…It never came. It turned out that Aoki had stopped, but was still straddling his back. But her attention was focused on the receptionist who loomed over them with a piece of paper, waving it back and forth.

Aoki took the paper, reading over it. After a few moments of silence, she blinked and scanned it over again. "…………………………….WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAT! We owe THAT MUCH! That's…THAT'S A LOT! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE WHO HAS TO…" She stopped, glancing at the bottom of the page. "…Ooh." She placed the paper infront of Cliff, and gently got off of him. "It's for you."

Almost happily, the authoress skipped out of the door and will hopefully never be seen again for the remainder of this story.

Cliff picked up the paper, studying it for a moment before looking up at the receptionist. He flashed her a nervous smile, bearing his teeth. "So…Uh…What're you doing this weekend?"

………Meanwhile, with Shadow, Albel, and Fayt………

CLANG!

CLANG!

CHING!

"That'll be your life, baby!" Shadow said loudly, parrying with Albel. He broke Albel's guard, swinging the pole at the higher ranking man. Luckily for Albel, he only nicked his jaw. The dark haired swordsman thrust his katana at the tailor, only to be forced to withdraw and block another blow.

Obviously annoyed, Shadow swept his leg under Albel, causing the Captain to lose his balance. "Gotcha, Hun! Time to pay up!" As a finishing move, he thrust his staff down upon Albel's exposed gut, but soon dawned in realization as his damask weapon hit the cobblestone ground instead of gummy flesh.

"Wha…!" Shadow blinked, jumping back just as the whir of a katana slicing through the air filled his ears.

"You're lucky, fool. A maggot like you would've gotten their guts spilled if they hadn't reacted so fast…"

"Touché…." Shadow muttered, jumping back as the katana whizzed past his neck. It wasn't that bad, but now his left sleeve was torn and a wound had opened in his shoulder. "Damn…"

Fayt wriggled about in the shackles, watching the battle with anticipation. He didn't know who'd win, so he wouldn't dare bet. The bluenette gasped, holding his breath as Shadow's staff clashed with the steel of Albel's katana blade. It was like some kind of game, after a few steps back, Albel would force Shadow back in the other direction. And then Shadow would do the same.

Repeat.

"MAGGOT!"

"FOOL!"

"WORM!"

"OGRE!"

"BEAST!"

"IMP!"

"DEMON!"

"SAVAGE!"

"BRUTE!"

"CLAM CHOWDER!" At that very moment, it seemed like time suddenly froze. It was Shadow that had yelled out the double phrase 'Clam Chowder.'

"…Say what?" Albel and Fayt questioned at the same time, looking incredulous.

Shadow cleared his throat loudly, glaring at Albel. "Are you deaf? I said CLAM. CHOWDER." He puffed out his chest proudly, putting his hands on his slender hips.

"See? I told you he had breasts…" Fayt whispered to Albel quietly, unbeknownst to Shadow. Albel nodded slowly in agreement. "…Yeah." The Captain coughed nervously, glancing wearily that the obviously insane Shadow. "…Clam Chowder? What for?"

Shadow punched himself in the chest hard, forcing the air out of him and turning his face a sickly pallor of blue. "..You…" He gasped. "You owe me two bowls of clam chowder…!" He raised his hand defiantly at Albel. "You used to steal my lunch! And mommy wasn't there to do anything about it!"

-Insert cheesy wailing here-

Albel and Fayt both sweat dropped at the same time, and Albel was the first one to break the ice with the metallic sound of his blade on claw, then katana on damask pole. Shadow may have been crying a few moments ago, but the boy hadn't dropped his guard at all.

"Mortal Kombat!" Albel growled.

"Test your might, bitch!" Kumori roared back.

And with several more metallic clangs, the fight ensued, with Fayt Leingod as the innocent onlooker.

…..End

I hope you liked this chapter. -bows- Please, Read and Review!


	6. Mortal Combat: Star Ocean 3 Style

I'm at it again! And this time, I'm feeling MUCH better! D The character bashing continues in the 6th chapter of Hate Me, Don't Love Me!

Authoress' Note: I realize that a couple of times in the last chapter I put 'Kumori' instead of Shadow. Well…His real name /is/ Kumori, but I just changed it to 'Shadow' for all you non-Japanesey people out there.

Kumori means Shadow. Got it? Alright, I thought you would!

Disclaimer: I am not the proud owner of this wonderful game. Duh. Figure it out. The only things /I/ own is a couple of manga, and all 51 raw episodes of Fullmetal Alchemist. …I also do not own Mortal Combat. Mu. I also do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

What? You're asking me what Fullmetal Alchemist is? -sweat drop!- Well…Watch the anime, read the manga…It's good for you, and HIGHLY ADDICTING! Just let me say…Envy is NOT a girl.

Warning: …I'm sorry, but…This chapter could get a little gruesome…Or Sexy…Whatever you want to call it.

………………………..Chapter Six: Mortal Combat: Star Ocean 3 Style……………………………….

"You're going to pay for two bowls of clam chowder!" Shadow swung again, the pole once again clashing with the raw steel. His footwork was fancy, his swings were fast -- but not as graceful and fast as Albel's. Albel forced Shadow back again towards the blackened fireplace, madly but accurately swinging his sword and opposing with the pole and his opponent.

"I don't think so! The old man robbed me of my Fol two days ago!" The fierce warrior swung again, managing to disarm Shadow of his weapon. Staggered, the tailor backed up, his rear bumping against the low set rim of the fireplace.

"It's over!" Albel cried, thrusting his sword at Shadow's head. The younger man cried out, his face paling. As if on instinct, Shadow had crouched fast, allowing Albel's blade to get stuck in the badly built cobblestone walls. "Ooh, too bad!" Shadow sneered, scrambling away at Albel's feet and reaching for his pole. The damask pole had landed on the other side of the room, mainly because Fayt had kicked it over when he had been neutralized.

Fayt watched as Shadow crawled past him, sticking out a leg and tripping the tailor. The black haired man tripped, his arms catching Fayt's leg and being forced underneath him. His chin slammed down onto the ground, pressured through the force of gravity as a trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth.

__

So close…Nngh… Shadow glanced forward, his staff right infront of him. He reached out, only managing to touch it with his fingertips before he was roughly seized by his shoulders, pulled away from his weapon and tossed onto his side. His ribs hurting, Shadow rolled onto his back, propping himself up and staring into deep crimson optics.

The man loomed over him, katana ready for the kill -- poised at Shadow's chest. A booted foot forced itself onto his chest, forcing Shadow down even more. The back of his head pounded against the cobblestone, and pretty soon Shadow's eyes were dilated. His head swam and throbbed, and he could see dots.

"Albel, stop! You're going too far!" Shadow overheard Fayt cry out.

"There's no such thing as 'Too Far', Aquarian. Shut your mouth…" Albel sneered, pressing his boot harder onto Shadow's torso. A ghastly chuckle rumbled back in Albel's vocal cords as he drew the tip upwards, pointing it dangerously close to Shadow's fleshy throat.

"Any last words, scum?" Albel glared down the bridge of a delicate nose, grinning evilly.

Shadow gave a drunken smile in place of a reassuring one, squinting his eyes up at Albel.

A fire crackles, gasping before going out.

Fayt wheezes, holding his breath.

A Lum rears, snorting.

Two young children lose their mother to an illness.

A Glyphian soldier dies at the hands of an angry beaver.

A Grapebind plays Poker with a Succubus.

An angel of Cruxis cleaves the world in two with the Eternal Sword.

Sheena travels to Sylvarant to assassinate the Chosen of Mana.

A dog demon is sealed to a tree.

Roy Mustang fries the hell out of an Ishbalan using alchemy.

A winged pig flies merrily overhead, only to be eaten by a large dragon.

The authoress yawns and goes to play Baldur's Gate.

Time stops.

-A few hours later-

'The World' is invented in Tokyo, Japan.

Ed loses his arm and leg to Human Transmutation and Al loses his whole body.

A mad bomber blows his men to smithereens, and then is condemned to death.

Negi-Sensei gets his blood sucked by shrimpy vampiress Evangeline.

Ta-kun dies because his curry is too spicy.

The Authoress sews her Halloween costume.

A warm summer breeze rolls by in the middle of winter in Airyglyph.

Kanade steals Arou from class.

The Authoress turns and stares at you.

Fayt frees himself from the shackles and eats popcorn.

Cliff gets his royal ass handed to him by Nel.

Mizuki beats Taishi to death with a wooden bat full of nails.

A Hylian boy pulls the Master Sword from a pedestal.

Greed challenges Envy to a drinking contest.

Roy Mustang becomes a pederast.

Seto Kaiba kicks a stubborn boy's ass at Dance Dance Revolution.

Belldandy grants a teenager's wish.

Ranma is kicked by Ayame.

Sin demolishes Kilika.

Yoh and Hao are locked in a face-off.

Bananas spoil in the sun.

A tidal wave floods New York.

The Rock stars in Doom, which is grossly inaccurate.

The Authoress begins to get bored of typing this crap,

Three bunny girls play poker.

Naruto accidentally locks lips with Sasuke.

The Authoress' sister yawns.

Shawn plays .hack continuously.

Trinity gets impaled by a pole.

OH NOES! Raine's afraid of water!

Colette tells Lloyd to look down a hole.

Evil Betty makes bad jokes about Taco Bell.

Bana na na na…Neo….Bana nana nana na….Sporin.

\

Wrath ish gunna eat j00.

Aliens invade the world…They're French.

The Authoress loses a sock.

Ed is too short to use real weapons.

Alucard blows a hole through Celes' chest with his gun. (Wheee!)

Arou tells Kanade that he likes her.

OMG CHEESE!

Sauron owns the one ring…TO RULE THEM ALL! (Okay, sorry, bad pun.)

Shadow stares up at Albel, pushes the sword off of him and squirms away and out the door like an inchworm. /Very/ ungracefully, and shuts the door behind him.

Fayt and Albel blink helplessly, then look at each other. "…How am I supposed to get a perfect bad guy ending if the victim doesn't say anything?" Albel asked, a bit annoyed at Shadow.

Fayt shrugged, throwing away his empty popcorn bin and standing back up, locking himself in the shackles again. "Anyway…Where were we before he came in?" The bluenette blinked at the dark haired warrior, who inclined his head back and leered at him, showing lustful intent.

"Let me think…" Albel purred, sheathing his sword with his mechanical arm and rubbing his chin with his good arm's hand. "Ah, yes…I remember now." The Captain of the Black Brigade turned, advanced upon Fayt and slamming his claws into the wall beside his head, causing the room to quake lightly and echo with the sound of impact.

"I believe we were right…" Albel leaned down, parting his lips and allowing the tip of his tongue to poke out, the moist muscle running up and down Fayt's tender cheek. "…Here…" Fayt couldn't help but moan. The man's breath felt so warm…So _good…_on his cheek. It was just…So right…It couldn't be wrong, could it?

For the second time in this story, their lips collided, locking together. They were like that for a while, Albel teasing Fayt with his fingers. In fact, if Fayt was just a bit younger, Albel would be a pederast, no?

…………………-Authoress: What the shiz?-…………………

With a slow, ebbing motion Albel took Fayt's shirt by the zipper, ever so gradually pulling the fastener down. The blunette gasped, for some reason out of breath as he looked into the crimson eyes of his captor. Never before had he seen such passion in _those _eyes. It embarrassed him just a little bit, but he managed to keep his head up high.

Albel let out a ghastly chuckle, letting it vibrate back in his vocal cords. "You silly boy…Such a nice body…" The Captain of the Black Brigade bent forward, nuzzling Fayt's bare chest. "It's not fair…" Fayt gasped again as Albel's tongue flickered over the tender skin of his torso. The expression on Albel's face was one of pure joy, albeit the look in his eyes showed pure excitement -- lust -- greed…

"The sins God had forbade…Oh God…Apris…Forgive me…" Fayt mumbled, arching his back slightly in yearning. "I…I can't!" He suddenly screamed out. In ecstasy or not, it didn't matter now.

Albel pulled away from the teenager just as Saruka blasted her way through the door. "Lord Albel and slave, you must flee! Two renegades have broken into the castle, against the King's will! I don't know…"

"Don't know what, little missy?" Came a rough, manly voice.

Everybody in the room, including Saruka, turned and stared up at the newcomer.

"You came!"

Fayt's cry rang loud and clear, and Albel suddenly felt a tear opening up in the corner of his heart.

……………………………End

I hoped you liked this chapter! Didn't take me as long as I thought it would. I'm regaining my sense of creativity, and everything is motivation!

Including my new pajamas! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!


	7. Interruptive Cliff

-1Hi again! It's me again, with the next chapter of Hate me, Don't Love me!

Sorry for the delay, yo. Been quite busy writing a crossover romance for one of my friends…Although she didn't ask me to. I just felt compelled to do this…

Er…Don't hurt me! Oo;; You're lucky I had to stay home sick today…Heh. Nothing better to do. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean. I just own the made-ups featured…And that's all I have to say…Mwaha…Soooupp….And I don't own anything else in the story. I just wrote the fan fiction because I felt like it.

…………………….Chapter Seven: Interruptive Cliff………………………

Albel put his clawed hand on the hilt of his katana, staring at the large man in the door. "Well, well." He growled, gripping the wrapped hilt tightly. "It's a blonde gorilla."

"Gorilla…!" Cliff pounded one hand into the other, clenching his leather gloved fist. "Why I oughta…If the authoress wasn't standing behind me, holding a sharp pencil to my head, I'd keel you right now."

"You couldn't keel me even if I let you."

"O RLY!"

"YA RLY!"

"NO WAI!"

"YA WAI!"

"Cliff…Albel…Please, just get on with the story." Fayt whined, slumping in his shackles. "And stop with the owl thing."

"Fine." The two older men said in unison, clearing their throats. "Anyway…" Cliff fidgeted, adjusting his pants a bit. "Albel Nox, you cannot be allowed to keep him anymore. We need him." He pounded his fist into his open palm again.

The corner of Saruka's mouth twitched upwards at the cheesy line. "That is _so _cliché."

"I know. But the Authoress is such a cra--" Cliff stopped in mid-sentence, a feeling of major gloom coming over him. "Um…I mean…The Authoress is such a crabby person today, but she has a vast knowledge of…mo…vies?"

Flinch.

But nothing happened. Cliff swiped the sweat from his brow in relief, sighing. "Phew…Okay, basically what I'm trying to say is…I'm returning to Aquios. And I'm taking the bluenette with me!" He pointed at Fayt, before shoving Saruka aside and running at Albel…

…Who easily dodged with a sidestep, sending Cliff sprawling into the fireplace; his butt in the air.

Saruka, pinning herself to the wall, looking over at Cliff, then at Albel and Fayt who looked back. And then, sighing, Albel unlocked Fayt and kicked him forward. "Just pretend that never happened…Come on, we're going." He muttered bitterly, grabbing Fayt by the arm and dragging him out of the dungeon.

"DAMNIT!" Cliff exclaimed, thrashing wildly in an attempt to free himself from the fireplace; since his head was stuck between two pieces of hot wood. "I didn't slay that beast with my own two hands for nothing! COWARDS! GET BACK HERE!"

Saruka looked down at Cliff, blinking a bit before leaning down and picking up a random femur from the ground and repeatedly whacking the Klausian with it.

"_Hehehehehehehe…."_

………………….

Nel sat in the local pub, dressed in a Sherlock Holmes-ish outfit. The heavy brown coat covered most of her face and body, an old fashioned hat sitting lopsided atop her fiery red hair. An sunglasses masked her emerald optics. Leaning back in her chair with her feet propped up on the table, she sipped at her mug of coffee; little finger out.

"Excuse me…sir…" A short man asked, waving his stubby arms at Nel. Nel looked down at him, raising an eyebrow before pushing the chair back down with a heavy thunk. Then, in the deepest voice she could muster, she opened the right side of her jacket, revealing different herbs in vials.

"I'ma make you an offer you can't refuse, boy." She said in a heavy New York-ish accent, quoting a famous line from Scarface. "Yeah, see? I give you three herbs of yo choice, see? And you say you never saw me, see? Get it?"

The man sweat dropped, nodding a bit. "…How about I just leave you alone?"

"Then that's even better." Nel nodded, pulling the collar of her coat up a bit more to hide her smirk. "Now get lost, chum. Because believe me…If I started murdering people…"

A dramatic pause.

"…There'd be none of ya left."

The short man blinked, before turning around automatically and marching away like a wound-up toy soldier, muttering something about _loonies _and _cross dressers._ Nel sighed, putting her coffee mug down and slamming her head repeatedly on the scratched wooden surface of her table, while closing her coat again and buttoning it with one hand. This job was going to be the death of her someday…

Taking another sip of her hot coffee, and burning her tongue in the process, she recalled what Queen Aquaria had told her before she and Cliff had left to find Fayt.

"_Nel." Aquaria said, smiling down at her from the throne. "I wish you luck on your journey."_

_Nel nodded back from her kneeling position on the polished floor. "I am honored, Your Majesty."_

"_Remember…When you're in trouble, start quoting from random movies. Trust me, it works."_

"…_Er…Right…"_

Nel looked up as she heard the door slam open, watching two men dressed in black suits and wearing sunglasses roll dramatically in, stopping in a kneeling position and pointing large guns into the pub.

All went silent…

"Damnit K!" The silence broke suddenly. "I told you we were in the wrong place!" The darker skinned man yelled, shaking his head. "Alright people…We're just your friendly neighborhood M.I.B." He lowered his gun, reaching into his chest pocket and pulling out what Nel thought to be a clear tampon. "False alarm. We thought there were alie--" Then, he saw Nel…

"Whoa, hot mama! Look at that spicy redhead chick! Daaaamn, she's fine!"

Nel groaned, rolling her eyes and slamming her head on the table again. Then, suddenly…

_WOOSH!_

The heads of the two M.I.B agents went flying, landing bloodily atop the barkeeper's edition of Playboy. Nel looked up again, seeing a tall man, Albel to be exact, dragging the decapitated bodies out and tossing them into the streets before walking in, wiping the bloody blade of his sword on the doorframe and sheathing it.

Following behind Albel was a grossed out looking bluenette, who Nel immediately recognized to be Fayt. Her face went completely pale as she watched him cling to the other man's metal arm, burying his face into Albel's shoulder.

This _so _was not happening…

……………

_BONK!_

"HEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Saruka continued hitting Cliff, who squirmed in the fireplace.

"Bitch!" Cliff growled, struggling. "Coward! Free me, then we'll fight like men!"

"Correction." Saruka intoned robotically, smacking him on the arse with the femur. "Fight like a woman and a stupid gorilla."

"WHY YOU--"

_BONK!_

"_Hehehehehe…."_

…………………….Meanwhile, in the Pub…..

Albel and Fayt had taken a seat at a table next to Nel, Fayt sitting closest to her. But he didn't appear to be aware of her presence.

As Albel ordered their drinks, Nel leaned towards Fayt.

"_Psst…Fayt…"_

"…Huh?"

"Fayt, it's me, Nel."

Fayt blinked at her, before standing up and looking at Albel. "Albel, I have to go to the bathroom…" The swordsman looked up at him briefly, nodding before looking back at the waiter. Fayt gave Nel a 'follow me' look, before proceeding towards the bathroom.

Nel coughed, standing up and stretching before following him, aware of Albel's odd glances in her direction. But Fayt didn't go to the bathroom. He went out the back door of the pub, Nel found rather quickly, as he was waiting for her by the door.

Exiting, she shut the door behind her. "Fayt…?"

"NEL!" Fayt suddenly exclaimed, poking Nel's forehead from under her hat. "What's up with the Sherlock Holmes outfit?"

Nel sighed, removing the hat and shaking her head, trying to straighten out her red hair. "It's a disguise. Where's Cliff?"

"Getting his ass beaten by a crazy dungeon wench with a bone."

"What?"

…………………End of Chapter Seven

That didn't take me as long as I expected it to. Remember, R&R!


End file.
